l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Togashi Maya
Hitomi Maya was a monk (Kikage Zumi) of the Dragon Clan. She became Togashi Maya following the absorption of the Hitomi family into the Togashi, and became the Togashi Daimyo when Togashi Satsu relinquished the position. Youth Maya was the daughter of a Mirumoto bushi and an Agasha shugenja. She was a bit of a wild child, and it was believed she would become a bushi herself. Instead, she shocked everyone at her gempukku, taking the Hitomi name and becoming a Kikage Zumi. But becoming a monk did not abate her martial leanings, and she remained one of the few monks to continue to carry her daisho. Masters of Magic, p. 38 Favored by Osano-Wo Maya was selected by Osano-Wo as one of the seven Guardians of the Sun of the newly built Shrine of the Sun. The temple had been founded on the Lord Sun's displeasure of the Dark Oracle of Fire Tamori causing pain and suffering in mortal lands. His ancestor Osano-Wo sought out seven mortals and were each given a Rising Sun tattoo to represent Lord Yakamo's power. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 69 Dark Oracle of Fire Maya, alongside Asako Bairei, aided Master of Air Isawa Nakamuro in researching the Dark Covenant of Fire in order to stop the Dark Oracle of Fire Tamori. Maya met the Phoenix while they were being attacked by three Jimen no Oni in a plateau near the Castle of the Faithful Bride and aided them to destroy the onis. During their investigation they discovered that it had been an Phoenix and a Dragon co-operating who had taken the Dark Covenant. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part I, by Shawn Carman Travelling to Shiro Tamori with Nakamuro and Bairei, Maya participated in a ritual that uncovered the location of the Covenant. She found the Covenant and Chosai struck down Bairei and her, taking the Covenant. Chosai admitted he had been responsible of the awakening of the Oracle and the Dragon-Phoenix War, and claimed he had done it so Shaitung could defeat Tamori and cleanse the Tamori name. Shaitung convinced her uncle to stop his madness and he released the Covenant to the Tamori Daimyo. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II, by Shawn Carman When searching for Tamori to confront him they encountered Isawa Taeruko. Nakamuro uncovered the illusion, revealing that the Phoenix traitor had been Isawa Hochiu. Both Bairei and Nakamuro confronted Hochiu, but the fight was interrupted by the arrival of Tamori. Chosai used the Dark Covenant to demand Tamori face Hochiu in a duel. Tamori survived the duel, and incinerated Hochiu. Tamori was distracted long enough by Shaitung to allow Tsuge to kill him. Chosai became the next Dark Oracle of Fire, but Nakamuro used the Covenant to banish him from Rokugan and never return. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf City of Remembrance In 1166 Maya was instrumental in defending the City of Remembrance during Iuchiban's command to his followers to spread death throughout the empire, by frustrating Isawa Nodotai's attempted act of terror there. Blood Hunt, Region 24 - Toshi no Omoidoso, Phoenix Lands The Wanderer In 1168 Maya was stationed on the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo and returned to Shiro Kitsuki to send word that the Empress Toturi Kurako, the Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi, and the Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa had received testimony from the Nezumi ambassador, Zin'tch, indicating the Emperor Toturi III had spent the past few months traveling the Empire as a disguised wanderer in search of enlightenment and lately entered the Shadowlands. Hachi requested the Clans to send warriors to assembly a rescue party at Crab lands. The Daimyo Kitsuki Iweko and Mirumoto Rosanjin commanded Maya to gather Hitomi monks to join the Dragon party at the comand of Rosanjin. To Defend the Emperor, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Tomb of the Seven Thunders Maya was one of the Dragon samurai who entered the Shadowlands to rescue Toturi Naseru after he became under siege from an army of oni in the Battle of the Tomb during his quest for Enlightenment. While they were ultimately unsuccessful in saving the Emperor, she was one of the survivors, and was entrusted by Shiba Aikune to deliver to the Phoenix Clan an egg he had retrieved from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer The Word of Heaven - Imperial Herald v2#21 Egg of the Void When Maya arrived at Nikesake to deliver the egg the Master of Void Shiba Ningen sensed the egg's arrival. Maya was brought before Ningen, Shiba Naoya and Isawa Ochiai by Masakazu, and she delivered to them the news of the Emperor's death and the sacrifice of Aikune. The egg was handed to Ningen who examined it, revealing it to be the Egg of the Void, a way in which humans could become one with the Dragons. Distant Thunder, by Shawn Carman Togashi Name and Daimyo Following the absorption of the Hitomi family and Hoshi family into the Togashi family in 1169, Maya became Togashi Maya, and Satsu made her hisHatamoto. At the Heart of the Empire, by Brian Yoon Then, when Togashi Satsu was made the Voice of the Emperor by Empress Iweko I, Maya was made the head of the Togashi family. Maya confirmed as Head of Togashi Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Revised, p. 52 To teach the Empire Daimyos of the clan and Togashi Maya were assembled. The Dragon Clan Champion Mirumoto Kei announced Maya was to send the Order of the Togashi out into the Empire, to teach. The Burden of Becoming, by Nancy Sauer To teach the Spider In 1173 after the end of the Destroyer War the Spider Clan had been conferred the status of Great Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms as the Iweko's Conquerors. As a part of the agreement with Daigotsu, the taint would be withhold over the humans and the Rokugani would be spared the taint forever. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Kei ordered the Togashi to teach them. The Dragon would not only ensure that they changed their ways, but they would make them want to do so. Togashi Maya, Togashi Ieshige and the Jade Mirror would be instrumental in this task. Aftermath, Part 3, by Rusty Priske Known Tattoos * Blaze tattoo * Dragon tattoo * Hurricane tattoo * Lion tattoo * Mountain tattoo * Ocean tattoo * Rising Sun tattoo See also * Togashi Maya/Meta External Links * Hitomi Maya (Dark Allies) Category:Dragon Clan Leaders